


Icy Intentions

by TheresaT137



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shirbert, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaT137/pseuds/TheresaT137
Summary: The class of Avonlea arrange a meet up during their college break to catch upWhilst at their reunion something unusual happensRead to find out😉One-shot of reunion...
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Icy Intentions

As a decision, the class of 99 arranged a meet up in Avonlea for a final game of Ice Hockey completely drama free, in their Christmas Break.

Everything was going remarkably at Queens, but Anne was quite homesick after not seeing her family and friends for six months, this trip home for the break would give her a chance to catch up with Marilla and Matthew but also give her the opportunity to see some of her old friends. 

Of course she and the girls saw each other regulary, but she missed the boys and there was a certain individual who she couldn't wait to see. 

Anne missed the country life, in Charlotte Town it was great, but there were certain rules which applied, examples; no riding horseback, only side saddle hair must be worn up for a proper lady, chaperones always. It was quite irratating at times not being allowed the freedom she so desperately craved.   
At least in Avonlea it would be how it used to be, no rules, just freedom.

Being Anne, she was late as usual, being caught up in an adventure or admiring nature and whatnot.   
By the time she got there, her ribbon had fallen out in the wind allowing her beautiful copper locks to fall back, nobody noticed but one person did from afar. 

She greeted the girls who were caught up in their usual affairs, gossiping about potential suitors, dresses etc.   
She had not announced to her friends the situation between her and Gilbert, only Diana knew. Thankfully.  
After settling down, she attempted putting on her skates, last time she wasn't permitted to play the game because of Billy Andrews and his sexist ways, but now he wasn't there but In some boarding school.  
She was free to do whatever she wanted. Without a second thought of impropriety.   
Luckily, however, the girls had taken some inspiration from Anne after the whole freedom of speech debacle and they also brought their skates showing her how their characters had developed, even Josie Pye was involved.  
Gilbert noticed Anne having some trouble with her boots and offered a hand.  
"Need some help there, carrots?" He asked with a genuine smile on his face.   
"Gilbert!"   
Any other time, Anne would've been enraged but considering they were in a loving relationship she let it slide.   
He hovered over her, tying up her laces.   
"I've missed you" Anne quietly admitted, she could see the girls observing from afar so she tried to lower her voice.  
Gilbert looked over at what Anne was gazing at with a confused expression, it was the girls laughing and gossiping in their direction.   
"You've not told them, have you?" Asked Gilbert   
"No, if I'm being honest I'm scared, you know? After the whole incident with Ruby.... I didn't want the judgment from Josie either she's quite intimidating sometimes" she chuckled. 

"Well carrots, what is a better time to tell them?"   
He grabbed ahold of her face and sweetly kissed her, right there right then,  
declaring his relationship and intentions to the entire class of Avonlea. From that act if affection alone anyone could clearly see how head over heels they were for each other, it was so adorable even Ruby admitted. 

Most people were shocked, others kind of saw it coming, the romance in the classroom was always there, they just wondered if Gilbert had the nerve to act upon it and make an advance.

The girls were so confused, why hadn't she mentioned this to them? They wanted answers as soon as the break was over, but for now, they wanted to admire the moment 

He offered his hand, to which she gratefully accepted. Suddenly he was guiding her over the ice, both hands linked together to try and stop her from falling. Anne was truly terrible at skating, not that Gilbert would ever tell her that.   
He just wanted to admire the moment, in which he was completely in love with Anne Shirley Cuthbert.


End file.
